


The Great Proposal

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Series: When All Was Said and Done [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Agatha Wellbelove, Simon is a sap, So is Baz, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Sweaters, photo albums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: It's 24 December and six years since Baz and Simon got together. Little does Baz know that Simon has got something really special planned for the day.





	The Great Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Ah tooth rotting fluff ahead. I always love Snowbaz proposals and so my version is here too.

_Ping!_

I huff and quickly take my phone out of my pocket and glance at the text. It's from Agatha, an early Christmas wish. I guess I will reply to her later because right now, I am in the middle of making a lavish dinner for Simon and I. It's Christmas Eve and also our sixth anniversary which means that we do something special today. And we had great plans for today as well but then Simon fell and sprained his ankle badly when he was at his work in that nursery and we just decided it would be better if we eat dinner and chill at home today instead of going out to celebrate.

Simon wanted to help me prepare the dinner as well but I refused and practically spelled him away. He causes enough accidents when he uses both of his feet. Crowley knows what he will do if he tries to hobble about the kitchen on just one foot. Besides he will end up hurting his leg more. I most certainly do not want that. It's better that he is working on a new sketch whilst lounging on the sofa in our living room.

And besides, I already have it all planned out. I am making roast beef and mashed potatoes and gravy and blueberry tarts, and since I am hopelessly in love with this idiot, I am also making some sour cherry scones. I hope he likes it. He is the better cook between the two of us so it's a challenge to make something just as good as he makes, though being the sweet and nice person he is, I know he will never say anything bad about my cooking.

After dinner, we will exchange gifts. Not Christmas gifts, but the gifts we always get for each other on our anniversary. It's sort of a tradition now. We celebrate another year of togetherness then we sit on our sofa and give each other a gift and then if we are too tired we just cuddle up and watch movies until we fall asleep. And if we are not too tired then, well. The bedroom awaits us. I guess because of Simon's sprained ankle, it's movies and cuddling for us this time.

This year, I have made him a photo album. It's not very expensive, but I have learnt over the years that Simon never really cares about money or how posh something is. He will take a heartfelt gift over an expensive one in a heartbeat. The album has got so many photos of us, some which date back to even our days at Watford, though there are not many from that time.

An album had not been my first choice for a gift though. In all honesty, I had at first considered buying a ring for him and then asking him _the_ _question_. But in the last moment, I had chickened out. Trust me, I would like nothing better than getting married to Simon at this point of time. I am head over heels in love with him and there is not a trace of doubt in my mind about whether I would like to marry him. It's just that I don't know if _he_ wants to marry me or not.

Sometimes I think that this is all just a dream. That Simon is perhaps in some trance and the moment he snaps out of it, he will leave me. It's stupid to think like that, I know, because he undoubtedly loves me but that thought still lingers. I don't think he wants to marry me. Who in their right mind would want to marry me, a vampire?

I sigh heavily, still thinking about it all. Damn this. I will not think about it right now, I will just try to enjoy today.

The oven goes off, telling me that the scones are done, snapping me out of my reverie. I jump and then quickly take them out. Moving around the kitchen quickly I start to bring the dishes out of the kitchen. The table is already set and Simon is hobbling about, setting the forks and knives.

“Simon!” I snap in a stern and firm voice. “Why did you do this? You are hurt, you should have just stayed on the sofa.”

“Well you made the dinner, so it's fair that I set the table and atleast try to be a little useful.”

“But your leg-”

“Is fine.” He says, firmly. “Really Baz, stop fussing so much. I am fine. I wanted to help you.”

He smiles at me, but there is something wrong with it. It does not quite reach his eyes and he looks nervous as all fuck. I bite my lip, then sigh before I help him. In a few minutes, we sit down and I start by serving him food. His expression brightens up a little and he leans over and kisses my cheek.

“Thank you for the wonderful dinner, darling.”

Simon started calling me darling when my drunk ass once confessed that I would love it if he would address me by that. And Simon being the absolutely amazing nightmare he is, started calling me 'darling' only. It always makes me so very happy.

I smile warmly at him and then we start eating in a comfortable silence. He is gobbling down food at a breakneck speed but still I find myself frowning. His appetite is far less than usual. Something is wrong.

“Love, what's wrong? You are eating far less than usual. Is the food not good? Is there something that is bothering you?”

He looks up and swallows and then shakes his head. "No-nothing. Everything is fine. Why do you think that?”

Okay, something is definitely wrong.

I sigh and look at him with an exasperated expression.

“I have been your boyfriend for the past six years, Simon. I know when something is bothering you. I am not forcing you to tell me. I am just saying, that you can tell me. Okay?”

Simon sighs then smiles, slowly and softly. He laces his hand with mine and gives it a light squeeze. “I know.” he whispers. “I love you, Baz. Don't stress yourself. I am fine.”

I nod and we continue to eat in silence which is broken by him every once in a while to praise my cooking. Thank Crowley I haven't fed yet, because I know I would have been blushing madly by now. And it's so good and so perfect right now, with us just sitting and eating and enjoying each other's company, that I can almost let go of my anxiety over his barely concealed nervousness.

Almost.

After dinner I clear away the plates and Simon helps me do the dishes, though he is more of a distraction because he keeps on kissing my neck every once in a while and playing with my hair and just fooling around in general.

"Ugh, Simon, stop it." I snarl, though he chooses to kiss the nape of my neck at the exact same time and my voice comes out far less threatening.

“Stop what?” he asks, feigning innocence as he continues to cover each and every part of my neck with his feather soft kisses.

“That!” I whine which turns into a moan as he places a kiss behind my left ear. I am quite sensitive there and that bastard knows.

“Okay.” he says and he actually stops, though he smirks devilishly. Fuck, I don't know whether to be mad at him or be relieved. I grumble inaudibly and when finally my work is done, I turn around and scowl at Simon.

“You are a bloody tease, you know? I hate you.”

“No you don't. You love me." He laughs before pecking my lips. Fuck his ankle, I am sure it will heal. It's bedroom for us tonight. And it's his fault, the bloody wanker.

We leave the kitchen and I sit down on the sofa before I pull him into my lap. I decide to bring out my gift first. I have wrapped it up and I am chewing on my bottom lip, feeling a little anxious, as I hand it to him

“Open it.”

He nods and kisses my cheek before he tears off the covering in a very, very uncivilized manner. I wince because I had spent some time wrapping it up so that it looked perfect but he barely notices my pain as he is too preoccupied with the gift.

“Baz...” he swallows as he turns the pages, letting his hands graze over our various photographs. His smile is growing wider with every passing second and when he finally turns to look at me, he is grinning so hard, it's a miracle his face hasn't split open. “This is so wonderful. I love it. I love you.”

He throws his hands around my neck and kisses me, softly. It's just a slide of lips and not passionate, but it tells me about how much that leather bound album means to him. My hands circle his waist and when he pulls back, he is smiling that soft smile of his.

“Turn for your gift now.”

“Okay.”

He hands me a bag, smirking mischievously. Seriously, Snow got me my gift in a fucking shopping bag. I roll my eyes and very dramatically bring out the jumper inside it.

It's red and green and checkered with mistletoe prints and god knows what else. I cannot believe that people sell stuff like this. And I cannot believe that Simon bought something as hideous as this. I look at Simon, who is grinning madly but there is the same nervousness in his eyes which I had seen during dinner. In fact it looks more prominent.

But for the time being I am going to concentrate on this piece of shit that Simon has bought for me.

“Simon?”

“Yeah?”

“You bought me this jumper?”

"Yeah.”

“This is the most ridiculous piece of clothing I have ever set my eyes on and I absolutely hate it.”

“I know.” And then he bursts out laughing like it's the funniest thing in the world. And I am mad at Simon but I can't help but laugh as well. Because this is Simon and I cannot stay mad at him or hate him.

“You are an arsehole.” I say, wheezing, when we finally stop laughing like crazed hyenas.

“But you still love me.”

“Unfortunately, I do.”

He smiles and then looks at me in my eye.

“I have got another gift for you though. I think you will like that.”

His voice is barely above a whisper. I don't know why but suddenly I am very nervous myself.

“Alright. What is it?”

He doesn't answer but gets up and then he is standing directly in front of me. He bites his lip and then he kneels.

“Simon!” I hiss, “your ankle! It-”

He silences me by placing a finger on my lips. I purse my lips but then allow myself to be shut up by him and he smiles before he holds my cold hands in his warm ones.

“Baz,” he says and he has got a tender voice and his eyes are even more affectionate. “Just shut up, alright?” I grumble and then nod. I am getting slightly scared now. This shit is unusual.

“So, Baz. I have known you since forever, since we were children. I know that back then, we could not stand being with each other but look where we are now? Now we can't stand being without each other. I went from hating you, or atleast from thinking that I hated you, to loving you."

Fuck, I have never seen Simon be this fluent while speaking before. He blunders so much usually, that half of his sentences are shrugs. But right now, even though he is nervous, he is not tripping over his words. Which makes me realise that he has actually been practicing to speak this for a long time, I guess. Simon takes in a deep breath then continues.

“You have given me so much Baz. When my entire life fell apart, you stayed with me. You taught me how to live again. You loved me and still love me no matter what and I can never thank you enough for that. And all that, our past, your help, your love, makes me feel sure about one thing."

Another deep breath. I don't know for sure but I have a vague idea where this is going and I am hoping against hope that I am right.

“It makes me feel sure that you are the one I want to spend my life with. That you are the one I want to have a family with. That you are the one I always want in my life, for better of for worse. That you are the one, Baz Pitch, who I want to get married to.”

The air has left my lungs.

Simon Snow wants to marry me.

“So, Baz, will you marry me?”

I think I have stopped functioning now. All I can process right now is that Simon fucking Snow is kneeling in front of me. That Simon fucking Snow is holding my hand and smiling hopefully at me. That Simon fucking Snow wants to _marry_ me.

I don't know how long I sit there, trying to say yes. Trying to tell him how happy I am right now. But my body and brain are no longer under my control. I can only sit and stare at Simon like a fish.

His smile starts to falter and his eyes start losing hope and that's when I finally regain control of my senses. Or better yet, when they start functioning again.

I launch myself on top of him, toppling him over on the carpet, and my arms wind themselves around him like steel bands. My cheeks are wet and I know I am crying, but fuck it. Simon is whimpering and laughing under me, telling me to let go. But I won't. Not now, not ever.

“Yes.” I say finally, my voice shrill and high and shaky. “Yes, I will marry you. Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes. I will marry you, Simon. Merlin and Morgana, I love you so much. I love you so fucking much.”

Simon is laughing under me and finally I push myself from over him. And he is still laughing at me with his freckle and mole covered face that is shining with pure joy. I want to snog him senseless right now. In fact I am about to do that when Simon places a hand on my chest and then digs around in his pocket. He brings out a small box and opens it. And the world's most perfect ring is in there. He slips the ring on my finger and now that we are done with it, I can kiss him.

Fuck his ankle. I am going to ravish him tonight and I don't care about anything else.

I am going to marry Simon Snow and no one can stop me right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking love them. 
> 
> Please tell me how you like it! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
